The Beginning of it All
by Courageous Elite
Summary: The story of Halo if it had MY OC in it at the beginning of halo 3. UPDATE: I know this completely and utterly SUCKS. It was written 3 years ago. Rated T.


The Story of Kara

The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: -sobs loudly- Enjoy the story.

'…You will be molded of this world into another dimension. Be informed, danger awaits you there. But you will find a friend to help you. And remember, he always wears green. Good luck Kara.' That was the only sentence Kara heard before being cast into space. She was hoping she was in a dream but as she was being teleported there, she remembered when she first met the spirit who did this to her.

5 years earlier…

"Happy 30th birthday Kara!" All her friends said eagerly. "Aww guys this is so sweet! Thanks!" Kara said hugging everyone in the room; little did she know there was someone in her bedroom waiting for her. She looked in her room and saw a transparent person with blonde straight hair. "Mom?" She looked at her and she replied with a quick 'Yes' and she started talking, "My dear daughter, I have something to tell you. On the day of your 35th birthday, you will be transported by me to another dimension." Her last words were just that.

Back in the present…

"Friend, what friend?!" Kara said coughing. The transporting was done, and a little bit of cursing too. "All I see is a jungle, and all I hear is some dogs howling!" She said angrily. They weren't dogs though; she heard some gunfire and went in that direction. "I better check this out!" She said running. The next thing she saw was some big hairy gorilla things and what looked like to be marines. "Where am I?" She said watching. She saw a very fast moving green figure holding a grenade and some weapon. "Wow." She said quietly. She saw a gun on the ground, picked it up, and went into battle. Someone noticed her and pushed her behind cover. "What are you doing here?!" He said. He was a marine. "I'm not sure actually!" She said shooting a small figure. "Mind telling me where I am?!" Kara said. "You're in combat!" He said. "Well that clears it up! Who is that there?!" She said pointing to the green figure. "That's Spartan 117! We call him the Master Chief!" He said shooting the figures. "Ok! Now who are we fighting?!" Kara said getting out her katanas. "You have got to be kidding me, right?!" He said. "No!!" Kara said slicing a small figure in half. "I'll tell you after the combat ends!!" He said. Using her Katanas, she managed to kill a brute Captain Major, 10 grunts and two jackals. After the combat they entered a very odd airplane and they talked.

"So let me get this straight, you're fighting the Covenant, and you're being lead by Admiral Hood?" Kara asked. "Yes, you sure are a quick learner!" One of the marines said. "Well I do have my techniques." Kara said walking out of the airplane which she learned is called a pelican. She was walking in a group behind The Master Chief, a girl, what looked to be like a sergeant, and elite. "Is that Miranda Keyes?" She asked quietly. "Yes, now shh!" Another marine said quietly. She looked ahead and saw that Master Chief had a visor and a slot for cards holding information on the back. He looked back seeing a figure other than a marine in the group, everyone else looked at Kara with him. 'Oh god.' She thought in her mind. "What's your name soldier?" Master Chief asked. "I'm not a soldier, and my name is Kara." She said looking him straight in the eye. "How did you get on the base?" He said more seriously than before, and saw a marine looking like he was going to pee his pants. "They," She said, gesturing towards the group of marines, "took me here on a pelican." She said. "Very well then. Introductions will be later." He said walking into another room with the others. Through his mind ran thoughts. The only one he could think about though was 'Why was that girl in a combat zone?'

After a meeting was over, Master Chief asked for the number of the room Kara was staying in. '35' was the number and he knocked on the door. He saw practically another girl when Kara answered the knock. She was wearing some new clothes found in a footlocker and they weren't dirty (her last ones were dirt caked and she also had to shower), she was beautiful. He was speechless. Although he managed to choke out "Come with me and we'll introduce you to everyone." He swallowed hard. "Oh that won't be necessary John." She said. "I already know everyone's names. Well mostly just the important people." She continued by saying, "Is there anything else that I can do for you?" He was practically choking. "Nothing else, Kara." He said.

He walked down the hall getting a few glances from marines. Sergeant Johnson noticed him and asked, "What's wrong Master Chief." He quickly said back, "Oh nothing." Johnson shrugged and walked away knowing something was wrong. He knocked at a door labeled 'Stay out' a.k.a The Arbiter's room. "What is it?" The Arbiter said. "We need to talk about something." He said. He made up a conversation about Kara and convinced him to talk to her.

Kara was in her room knitting with some yarn she had in her pocket. She heard yet another knock on the door and opened it. "Hello Arbiter." She said smiling. "I have come here by the request of-" "John?" She interrupted. "Um, yes." He said while she hid her knitting and replaced it with some power tools and a smg. "What is that?" He asked pointing to the smg. "Oh I'm modifying it. Once I'm done, it should be stronger and hold more ammo." She said. He instantly forgot what he was going to say and after an hour finally left. The gun was done, and with the arbiter's help she modified it to shoot plasma and metal bullets.

One week went by at the base with the usual fights, arguments, cursing, getting drunk, tequila, etc. Then on Sunday, Kara heard a knock on her door and when she answered she found a letter on the floor. 'MC', the initials were as clear as ever. She opened the message and read the message: 'Meet me at a secret bunker outside the building at 1500.' "1500, 3 o'clock." She looked at the clock; it said **2:50 p.m. **She quickly changed into some jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt and ran to the bunker. She quickly opened the door of the bunker. She saw Master Chief nowhere. 5 minutes went by and she heard a knock on the door. It was Master Chief. He took something from behind his back. She gasped and she then smiled and hugged him. Flowers. She then knew he loved her and she took off his helmet and kissed him. They loved each other. Through thick and thin they loved each other. The war ended soon after and they got married. She then realized that the friend her mother was talking about was her husband. She looked at the sky, and looked down again in her arms. In her arms was a brand new baby. "I love you as much as I love John, Jet." Jet, he was their son.


End file.
